


Come back home

by yosscrxp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: Gritabas mi nombre entre lamentos desesperados y lágrimas que, por primera vez, parecían verdaderas.Pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya me había ido.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Come back home

"Vuelve a casa", cierta vez te dije. Tú reíste, burlándote de mí desesperación y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Dijiste que no te merecía, que eras mucho para mí. Te consumiste graciosamente en tu ego, pensando que yo era poca cosa.

Nos alejamos abruptamente, nuestra relación ya no tenía remedio. Dijiste que lo mejor era divorciarnos, que no veías un futuro a mi lado. Y me destrozaste de la manera más asquerosa que conocías.

Me costó trabajo asimilarlo, lo admito. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tu presencia que la casa me parecía enorme y la soledad era abrumadora. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para poder acostumbrarme, no ver un mensaje tuyo dejó de provocarme ansiedad. Comencé a olvidar los momentos felices, aprendí a tener una vida sin ti.

Pero a ti te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles...

Allí estás tú, tan impenetrable y efímero, ignorando mi patética existencia, fingiendo de la mejor manera que no nos conocemos. Lo pretendes demasiado bien, ¿Por qué la gente debería pensar tal barbaridad? Nunca fuimos nada, no logramos consolidar lo que llamábamos “todo”.

El destino se equivocó al hacer que nos encontráramos, se equivocó tantas veces que lo único que queda es abordarlo y reclamarle por el tiempo que perdí a tu lado. Me gustaría que devolviera cada absurda lágrima que derramé en tu honor, que borre cada recuerdo y extinga cada sentimiento no correspondido que tengo por ti.

Aun así, tú te encargas de que el destino se equivoque una vez más.

Ya no sé qué decir al respecto. No sé si sentirme agotado o volver a tus brazos en busca de refugio. Ya no sé si profesarte amor eterno u odiarte con toda mi alma hasta el punto de querer destruirte. Quizá lo único que quiero es vomitar en tu fastidiosa presencia y llenarte de besos porque suelo extrañarte.

Te das cuenta de que existo tras una mirada instantánea, sonríes un poco y extiendes tu mano.  — Yuuri.  — Susurras con dulzura.  — Vuelve a casa.  — Tal cosa me hace reír con fuerza, es realmente gracioso que seas tú el que diga una estupidez como esa.

— Jódete.

Quizá casarnos fue la cosa más tonta que hayamos hecho en toda nuestra vida, vivir juntos fue mucho peor. Nuestras personalidades nunca coincidirían, nuestro concepto de amor siempre fue diferente al igual que nuestra manera de expresarlo.

Yo podía con todo eso. Aquella mirada cargada de lástima y muestras falsas de cariño eran suficientes para mí. Siempre fuiste suficiente para mí. Patéticamente, aun cuando sabía que todo era más que un vil engaño, llegué a suplicarte que volvieras a casa.

Todo lo hice porque te amaba.

Ahora no puedo sentir nada, sólo la misma porquería de siempre. Odio, unos cuantos tintes de falso dolor y el profundo vacío son las cosas que comienzan a rodearme y a las que me acostumbro cada día más. Es inevitable hasta cierto punto, no es como si estuvieras a mi alrededor para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Estoy solo, pero nunca había disfrutado tanto la asquerosa soledad. Ni siquiera había disfrutado tanto odiarte, olvidar aquel amor que me hacía sentir tan vivo nunca había sido tan maravilloso. Tus besos dejaron de ser dulces, los de otras personas los reemplazaron. Es una sensación placentera, inolvidable y bastante fuerte, tanto que olvido que me derretía entre tus dedos.

Ahora sólo me da risa cómo intentas avanzar, como presumes tus nuevos romances mientras secretamente imploras que vuelva a casa. Volví a casa las veces que soporté tu asquerosa presencia, pero recientemente descubrí lo aburrido que es seguir con tu misma rutina.

Eres aburrido, eres patético, un completo fracaso. Ni siquiera puedes intentar salir de tu absurda monotonía y grotesca soledad.

"Vuelve a casa", dices, pero no haces absolutamente nada para que obedezca tus órdenes como el fiel perro que solía ser. Eres absurdamente patético, no tienes nada maravilloso ni muchos menos algo que me incite a quedarme. Los restos de mi amor por ti se vuelven cenizas y se vuelan fácilmente con el viento.

— Yuuri.  — Nuevamente susurras, tus ojos tienen un brillo juguetón.  — Vuelve a casa, vuelve conmigo.  — Ruedo los ojos, luego sonrío denotando lo divertido que es que me digas eso.

— Ya te lo dije, Viktor: jódete.

El brillo de tus ojos se quiebra un poco, al igual que tu expresión calmada.  — ¿Por qué?  — Cuestionas con un toque de tristeza, yo sólo me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Por qué será? Encontré a alguien más, supongo, alguien que me hace sentir mucho mejor de lo que tú me hacías sentir. Ya no te necesito, ni te extraño, ni te amo. No siento nada por ti, ¿Por qué habría de volver a tu lado? Sólo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo.  — Cierro mis ojos, rezando porque creas en mis palabras y te rindas de una vez por todas. Soy experto en las mentiras, soy el rey de las palabras crueles. Gracias a eso, sobrevivo sin tu presencia.

Sí, quizá no te ame ni te necesite de la misma manera que antes, pero aún hay una jodida espinita que hace que te extrañe en algunas ocasiones. Haces que mi corazón duela cuando pones esa expresión de cachorro perdido.

Eres un completo maldito.

Los años de noviazgo y matrimonio se reducen a nada cuando pienso en toda la mierda que me hiciste, pero vuelven a aparecer en un feliz recuerdo cuando muestras arrepentimiento.

Eres un completo maldito que me hace caer constantemente cuando estoy a punto de superar todo. Deberías morirte, arrastrarte en tu propia basura de vida, desaparecer de mi vista, irte al infierno.

— Yo...  — Vuelves a hablar, haciendo que abra mis ojos para observarte.  — Aún te amo.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando pediste el divorcio.  — Escupo cada palabra, dejándome llevar por el profundo rencor que una parte de mí te tiene.  — Así que no me vengas con esa estupidez justo ahora; ya me cansé de escucharla.  — Y me alejo, sin esperar tu respuesta.

Asqueado, tomo mis cosas y salgo a paso apresurado de ese lugar, repudiándote por un instante, queriendo llorar al otro.  — ¡Yuuri!  — Te escucho gritar con desespero.  — ¡No te vayas!  — Niego con la cabeza, obligándome a no voltear, sintiendo mi corazón agitarse una vez más.

"Vuelve a casa", es lo que se repite en mi mente, provocándome arcadas. Te escucho gritar cada instante, pero es demasiado tarde, yo ya me he ido.

"¿Puedes volver a casa, Vitya?", te pregunté cierta vez, sin obtener respuesta. Justo ahora quisiera preguntarte eso, aunque esa parte de mí que te odia tanto me impida hacerlo.

Me gustaría disculparme, me gustaría insultarte un poco más. ¿Puedes volver a casa, Vitya? 


End file.
